


Phantom Limbs (and other lost things)

by painted_lady12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Loss, M/M, Memories, Porn with Feelings, Supportive Keith (Voltron), supportive paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/pseuds/painted_lady12
Summary: What if a person is so ingrained in you that even after they’re long gone you can’t seem to let them go?  What if you dream about them wishing that they were still there with you, but the dreams start to take an oddly realistic turn?  When Shiro realizes what happened in his absence, he starts dreaming of his fiancé.  However, Adam starts saying things that Shiro didn't already know, and he wonders if maybe there's something strange going on.Just my angsty silver-haired boy trying to move on***I needed this closure after season 7.  MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD.





	Phantom Limbs (and other lost things)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag drugs use but Shiro does get a small dose of a sedative to help him sleep in case anyone wanted to know that ahead of time.
> 
> Hey y'all. I could go on a long rant and have a lively debate with people about how I'm usually a Shidge shipper or about how the "bury your gays" stereotype makes me feel but instead I wrote a story about closure for both me and Shiro. 
> 
> This is labeled "heavy angst" for a reason. Major feels ahead.
> 
> As usual, I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender

Shiro didn’t sleep much, anymore.  

 

After earth was saved and the rest of the human race started rebuilding the resistance, they’d been working night and day to restore connections with allies and create a stronger, more unified force to fight back with.  They weren’t sure what they were fighting, exactly, but they knew that they needed to come together and figure it out.

 

Keith and him were sitting up late that night, drinking coffee and watching them tear down the Galran base nearby to repurpose the metals.

 

“It’s been months,” Keith was watching the work below him, sitting cradled in the windowpane.  His dark eyes reflected the bright lights of the machines, and a darker version of him was reflected in the glass.  

 

Shiro took another sip of his own coffee, sitting on an immobile cruiser overlooking the work.

 

“How are we doing with hacking into the electronics?”

 

Keith smiled over his steaming mug.  “Pidge and Matt cracked that easily. They’re already reprogramming the hardware.”

 

The two of them sat watching the work below them for a little while.  Since the light pollution had been cut down significantly during the Galran occupation, the stars above them were clearer than ever.

 

When Shiro pulled his gaze away from the sky, though, he saw that Keith was watching him with a measured expression.  

 

“What?” Shiro touched his own face nervously, trying to pinpoint what Keith was looking at exactly.

 

“Nothing,” Keith diverted his glance, looking back down onto the work below.  “Coran said you hadn’t slept in a while.”

 

Scoffing, Shiro took another sip of coffee.  “I’ll sleep when earth is safe.”

 

“Do you remember when you caught me running away the first time?” Keith’s voice was wistful, and Shiro smiled tightly.

 

“It was your third day, right?  You stole a small cruiser and flew it out into the middle of the desert.”

 

Chuckling sadly, Keith said, “You and Adam found me in the middle of nowhere.  I was only in the Garrison for a few days before the barking orders and straight-laced commanding officers had me wishing for freedom again.”

 

“You interrupted a date,” Shiro reminded him gently, a small smile stretching over his features.  The coffee was starting to grow cooler as the night wore on, so Shiro took a larger gulp, finishing it off and placing the porcelain down on the vehicle below him.  Pidge had it made for him, his “#1 Space Dad” mug.

 

“You always came through for me.  I remember when you were carrying me back to your car and I fell asleep back there, it was the first time since my dad died that I’d felt safe.  You… you helped me feel safe again, Shiro.”

 

The words were sticking in Shiro’s brain.  What was Keith trying to imply?

 

It was quiet for a little while before Shiro started to feel it in his fingers, his flesh fingers.  A tingling that made his head start to crowd with fuzz. It slowly spread through his body, warming him up and making his eyelids unbelievably heavy.

 

“What… “ Shiro asked with confusion but mostly exhaustion, and met Keith’s eyes to see that the younger man didn’t looked panicked at all, almost like he knew that this was going to happen.  Shiro’s drug-addled brain was having trouble with basic reasoning skills, but eventually he was able to stammer out, “You drugged me?”

 

“You haven’t slept in three days,” Keith came over and gently cradled him onto the floor, pushing a pillow under his head and bringing a blanket out from a small compartment nearby.  “It’s okay, Shiro. I’ll watch over you. You’re safe.”

 

The words started to pop like bubbles in his mind until they were just bits of information scattered and then, without warning he was floating.

 

It was quiet wherever he was, suspended in dark neon lights cast against deep blacks and blues draped around the edges of this world.  It was like he was trapped in a reflective surface of water with phosphorescent algae scattered around him.

 

Then he felt like he was being sucked down a drain, and was deposited somewhere warm.

 

It was… Shiro couldn’t believe his eyes.  It was the beach house that Adam and him rented the summer after they got engaged.  A week of the two of them curled up in front of a fire or laid out underneath the blistering sun and nothing but time and peace.

 

It was nighttime here, too.  Shiro looked up at the glittering expanse of stars and tried to pinpoint the correct constellations, but to his confusion they were different than he remembered.  He was leaning against the older wooden railing on their wraparound porch. The wood was sand-worn and dry and cracked in places. Shiro remembered having to be careful about wearing shoes when they went outside, but when they were curled up in a hammock under the stars, the waves shushing quietly and repetitively nearby, everything seemed so perfect.

 

It was fitting that his dream would bring him here.  He hadn’t dreamt much since being brought back into his body, and the few times he had been able to dream he was just drifting in the vast void of the black lion again, wishing that someone would find him.

 

This is what he dreamt about a lot when he was in captivity the first time.  He would dream that he’d never agreed to go on the Kerberos mission. He would dream that they wouldn’t go back to the Garrison, and that the two of them would just continue to live here, while the world went on without them.

 

Shiro remembered everything so clearly.  The bite of salt in the air, the gentle cool breeze brushing up from the surf, the rushing of sand being blown against the dunes, and…

 

“Takashi.”

 

Of course.  How could Shiro forget the most important detail?  He turned around and caught sight of Adam, poorly backlit by the kitchen he was exiting.  He was wearing basketball shorts and a towel around his neck, face melted into a soft smile.

 

Shiro’s breath caught.  It was him, really, truly him.  Shiro could smell his aftershave from here, could feel the warmth radiating off of him as Shiro came up and brushed his hand over Adam’s cheek.

 

“I missed you,” he said meaningfully, encircling Shiro in his arms and pressing a butterfly kiss against his neck, “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

Was Adam shaking?  No, in fact he realized that  _ he  _ was the one that was shaking.  His form in Adam’s arms was shaking with heavy sobs, trying to hold himself together while also finally letting himself fall apart in Adam’s arms.

 

“Shhh, baby, come inside.  It’s okay.”

 

It was a dream, but Shiro had never had a dream like this.  He’d never felt so emotional, and never seen with such detail and clarity.  He could read the spines of the books in the shelf, and they were deliberately moving from outside to inside, Adam gently lowering them so that they were cuddling on the couch with Shiro shaking in his arms.  Normally dreams are a collection of scattered moments with no transitions, but Shiro took every step deliberately before cuddling up against Adam’s chest.

 

“It… it was so much,” Shiro felt tears start to run down his face, and Adam’s thumb brushed them gently away, “I… I had to lead everyone even though I’d been imprisoned and tortured and… they did horrible experiments on me.  I didn’t even know I could feel that kind of pain…”

 

It was all spilling out of him now, all the horrific things he’d been subjected to since this whole mess began.  Things that he was stoic about, things that he had accepted and moved on were finally coming to light in this safe space in Adam’s arms, his hand brushing gently over Shiro’s forearm.

 

“You’ve been through hell,” Adam’s voice was shaking and he held on tighter.  The words were unpleasant but Shiro felt himself sink into the familiar tone and cadence of his fiance’s… ex-fiance’s… voice.  “I’m so proud of you. Why don’t you just rest with me, here, for a while?”

 

Shiro turned in his arms and let himself be held, in a way that he hadn’t let himself be vulnerable in years.  His breath was ragged as he held on tightly to Adam as the words poured out of him.

 

“They cut my body up and broke it into pieces and re-assembled it the way they wanted to.  They altered my physique and turned me into a weapon and I had no control to stop it or…” his voice was starting to grow weary, exhausted from confessing so many things he’d kept bottled up for so long.

 

“You know, when they told me that the pilots of the Kerberos mission had been killed, I believed them.  I thought you were dead.”

 

Confusion set into Shiro, but hearing Adam’s voice was soothing his frayed nerves.

 

Adam’s fingers brushed gently along Shiro’s arms and collarbone, reassuring and feather-light.  “I… if you had seen me back then you would have chewed me out. I was reckless, going out drinking late at night and putting myself in harm’s way on several missions.  They told me that I had become foolhardy, and that I had to get my act together but… but I missed you so much.”

 

Shiro pulled away to look into Adam’s brown eyes, sparkling with a few flecks of blue in the dim lighting of the beach house.  Adam closed them and leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Shiro’s shoulder, body shaking.

 

“I kept telling myself how stupid I was for thinking that I could just let you leave thinking I wanted to end things.  I kept wondering whether I would have gotten a proper goodbye if I hadn’t ended things. Mostly, I just forgot that anything could be good in a world without you in it.”

 

The patio door rattled a little in the sharp evening breeze, filtering through the screen and sending a rush of cold over the two of them, but they were already frozen in place. 

 

Something was going on, a tingle just underneath their skin that they couldn’t scratch, and neither of them knew what to do about it.

 

“I… I died thinking that I was going to join you.  I died thinking that we would be together again, finally, and then you weren’t there and I waited so long…” his voice trembled as Shiro’s arms came around Adam and crushed him in a tight hug, both of them shaking.  “I waited so long for you.”

 

“I’m here now,” Shiro whispered through a lump in his throat, bringing Adam’s mouth up to his to kiss it passionately, “I’m here now.”

 

They stumbled into the bedroom.  It was all very bumbling and uncoordinated, as two teenagers discovering each other’s bodies might be.  Shiro bit gently at Adam’s skin, and tried to memorize the smoky taste of it against his tongue as he lips brushed further and further down.

 

He kissed the tiny scar that Adam had from his appendectomy.  It had happened on their fourth date, and Shiro had slept in the hospital waiting room all night until he heard that Adam had made it out of surgery safely.

 

Teeth trailed over goosebumped skin and his trail of curls leading down to his cock hiding beneath his basketball shorts, half hard and tenting.

 

“I haven’t been touched in so long,” Adam’s voice was wavering, laughing a little as Shiro pulled his pants off and took him in hand, “I feel like I’m fifteen again.”

 

Shiro recognized the feeling.  Since leaving earth he’d known no one else’s body the way he knew Adam’s.  His fingers began massaging and tugging gently at the hardening length, making the other man moan and squirm underneath him.

 

“Takashi, you too,” Adam muttered breathlessly, pressing Shiro off of him so that he could work to take off Shiro’s pants as well.

 

They grabbed at each other in the dim moonlight reflecting off the ocean in their bedroom window, lost in the familiar yet foreign sensation of feeling out each other’s bodies and learning, for the second time, that they were made for each other.

 

“I… Takashi I want…” Adam’s voice trailed off as he reached for the nightstand.  Shiro’s arm was already on it though, reaching to the nightstand to pull out their lube.  He uncapped the bottle and spilled it over his hands, taking Adam’s cock in one hand and starting to massage at Adam’s hole with the other.

 

When two fingers breached him, Adam hissed and whimpered and pressed kisses to Shiro’s shoulder, “I missed this, please.  I need more.”

 

It didn’t take long for Shiro to stretch him out.  His fingers worked efficiently and soon Shiro was lubing himself up and sliding into Adam slowly.

 

When he was fully seated, the union of their bodies pounded with the energy of something in and of itself… like what was cradled between them was alive.  Shiro felt tears come to his eyes at the closeness, at the warmth of Adam underneath him and wrapped around him and the smell of coming home.

 

Shiro was home, again.

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Adam was crying too, face screwed up in pain.

 

“Am I hurting you?” Shiro asked breathlessly, but Adam just shook his head.

 

“I’m yours tonight, Takashi Shirogane.  Make me yours.”

 

The words were rushed and said in a desperate tone, and Shiro pressed their foreheads together and let their bodies just rest within and around each other for a few moments.

 

Then, he started moving.

 

Every pull out made Adam scramble for purchase on Shiro’s shoulders and hips to pull him back in.  Their bodies were humming in unison wherever they were joined, hands against shoulders and foreheads against cheeks.  Their bodies were overheating and slick with sweat as Shiro’s grip tightened on Adam and he started pounding in at a different angle.

 

If at first they were two teenagers rediscovering each other’s bodies, now they were fully grown and they knew what they were doing.  Shiro’s body remembered all the things that made Adam tick, and once he hit the right angle for the prostate he knew that he just had to hit that spot a few times before…

 

...Adam was coming then, spilling between them, but Shiro wasn’t done by a long shot.  He only started thrusting harder and slower, almost painfully but making Adam’s words start to slur and stutter together as he held on for the ride of his life.  Shiro pulsed and pressed inside of Adam and the other man was squirming beneath him.

 

When Adam came down from his high, Shiro picked up his pace.  He lifted Adam’s hips off the bed and thrust harder and harder against the tight walls closing him in.  Shiro could feel the edge of pain in his hard thrusts, and knew that he was going to be following Adam soon enough.

 

When Shiro spilled inside of Adam, he pulled out gently, collapsing on top of Adam and pressing licking and sucking kisses to his neck.

 

Both of them had eyes full of tears.

 

“Do you remember the song we were going to have played at our wedding?”

 

The question was so quiet that Shiro had to strain to hear it, but once he did his heart clenched uncomfortably.  “It was the only part that we had planned before you called it off.”

 

“We were going to dance to Hopelessly Devoted to You from Grease,” Adams fingers dug into Shiro’s bare back like he was trying to imprint himself on the other’s body, “When I realized that the mission we were on was a suicide mission, I turned that song on and played it.  It played as I flew into heavy fire and was blown to oblivion. It was still playing on my ship when they found the parts of it scattered, along with bits of me.”

 

Shiro choked on a gasp, tightening his grip on Adam.  What was he saying? Shiro’s imagination had a funny way of turning this peaceful haven into something that was starting to feel like a nightmare.  

 

“No, no, this is just a dream.  This isn’t real.”

 

Smiling with expressively sad eyes, the other man pressed a rough kiss to Shiro’s forehead.

 

“Of course it isn’t, baby.  Let’s just go to sleep.”

 

Somehow going to sleep seemed counterproductive when Shiro was already dreaming, but soon Shiro was big spoon and was clutching Adam closely to him, unconsciously covering the smaller body with his own in their tiny beach house.

  
  


***

  
  


When Shiro blinked blearily awake, it was to a very nervous looking Hunk.

 

“He isn’t dead!  We’re fine!” Hunk called out with relief, and Shiro realized that he was tucked into bed with a huge group of people gathered around him.

 

“You thought I was dead!?” Shiro shouted in annoyance, but Hunk was pulled back by Keith, who was looking apologetic.

 

“You were out for a long time, probably from the exhaustion.  Everyone started getting worried.”

 

Shiro tried to trace back to just before he fell asleep, and the moment came back to him.  Keith had sedated him so that he could get some uninterrupted rest. Shiro looked up into Keith’s worried purple eyes and threw him a weary smile.  “I needed the sleep, Keith, so thanks. Next time just tell me you’re giving me a sedative, though?”

 

Chuckling wetly in relief, Keith hugged him gently.  After his recovery everyone flooded out of the room, until it was just Pidge, Keith, and Shiro sitting on his bed.

 

“Pidge, could you do me a favor?”

  
  


***

  
  


“Alright,” Pidge’s glasses reflected the screen in the late evening sunset, a blood-red that made the whole conference room brightly lit and washed away in a ruby glow.  “I think I found the data you were looking for.”

 

She popped a small drive in and suddenly there were the voice memos from every ship sent into battle on the day Adam died.

 

They listened to every damn recording, every plea for safety and rescue, every scream of terror that was a flash of fire and brimstone that wiped them of all caring and energy before, suddenly, a gentle melody started drifting over the comms.

 

“ _ But now there's no way to hide _

_ Since you pushed my love aside _

_ I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you _

_ Hopelessly devoted to you _

_ Hopelessly devoted to you” _

 

His voice was off-key as it sang along to Sandy’s melody, and there were moments where he cut off or said a word slightly incorrectly that made Shiro’s chest hurt and made tears come to his eyes.

 

The song was cut off, then, and a voice said,  _ “I’m coming, baby.” _

 

The communication line went dead.

 

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Shiro got up, wiping his eyes and storming out of the room.

  
  


***

  
  


He laid awake that night tossing and turning in bed before finally he found himself on the beach in the late afternoon, the sun setting over the water and their feet dug together in the sand, hands tangled loosely between them.

 

“This isn’t real,” Shiro said sadly, staring at their hands cradled in the rose-tinted air.

 

Adam looked at their connection too, his eyes sad.

 

“You know, when I first got here I thought it was hell.  I thought that I’d been dumped into one of my happiest memories without the one thing I cared about most in it.  I got the house by the beach and the hammock and the splintered wood but no Takashi to curl up with me into the night.”

 

Shiro felt his throat close up more.  The words were making everything turn dark and stormy around him  “This isn’t real.”

 

Adam brought Shiro’s hand up to kiss it, looking gently into his eyes.

 

“I think that it’s purgatory.  I think… I think I was supposed to wait here so that I could say goodbye to you.”

 

Tears started to pour down Shiro’s face as he scooted his beach chair closer, trying to bring Adam up to kiss him, but the other man just pressed his finger to Shiro’s lips, shaking his head sadly.

 

“Ask Iverson what I said before I went on my last mission.  I said to him, just before I left, that at least I could help to preserve the people who were still willing to fight.”

 

The words hung heavily between them, and Shiro had gotten out of his chair at this point and was kneeling in the blisteringly hot sand between Adam’s knees, staring up into conflicted eyes and brushing an index finger over his jawline.

 

“I love you, Takashi Shirogane.  I… I’m so sorry that this is goodbye.”

 

“I love you too…” Shiro rushed out before he was dissolving beneath his fingertips

 

It started as petals collapsing inside of his fists, and ended with Shiro bending over a beach chair on a deserted stretch of land, red roses being blown away in the wind with the other parts of him that he lost somewhere along the way.

  
  


***

  
  


When he found Iverson he next day, and asked the question, the older man shook his head.

 

“It was the ravings of a grieving man.  You shouldn’t put any stock in it,” he grumbled irritably, but when Shiro pressed him further, Iverson sighed.

 

“The damn fool kept talking about saving all the people that were still willing to fight, like somehow him going out to protect us wasn’t enough.  He had a martyr mentality for so much of his military career. It was that kind of selfless attitude that got him killed, but saved countless lives.”

 

The words were floating around Shiro, now.  There was proof, now, that Adam wasn’t just a figment of his imagination, almost like he was…

 

...stuck in purgatory, and Shiro was somehow popping over to visit.

 

...but that was crazy…

 

...that was impossible…

  
  


***

  
  


Shiro was sitting in front of the memorial, a single candle lit next to him.  He’d spread out a thick picnic blanket over the marble floor, and felt himself start to break down for the first time.

 

It was like Adam coming to his dreams had burst a dam, and now all the pain and struggle of his time in space was hitting him full force, punching his breath out of his lungs and making his hands tighten into clenched fists.

 

He cried silently, tears streaming down and landing in tiny pristine droplets onto his pants before rolling off and soaking into the blanket below him.  His knees were brought to his chest, and as his breath caught his whole body stuttered at the sensation of needing to inhale again.

 

Then he heard something behind him, and he turned and popped up onto his knees, caught off guard when he saw who it was.

 

Or rather, who they were.  Keith was leading the group, with Hunk, Lance, and Allura following behind him with worried eyes.  Pidge was a little farther back, looking slightly uncomfortable but still there nonetheless.

 

He wasn’t sure why they were there, but he knew that they were trying to help.  He slumped over on the blanket, the tears coming quicker now. He was quickly surrounded by the other paladins.  Allura stroked his back gently, and Lance and Keith each took one hand. Hunk and Pidge started setting up more candles and set out some water bottles and flowers.

 

“What was he like?” was Allura’s question, and Shiro felt her hand trail reassuringly along his back.

 

“He was a jerk,” Shiro laughed wetly, and Keith squeezed his one hand.  “He was a fucking idiot. He was reckless, and foolhardy, and brave and he never wore jeans because they were too confining and the only adult food he could make was mac and cheese and he would read these obscure old Russian novels to fall asleep and I swear that he read one of them for a whole year and only got through the first thirty pages.”

 

It was quiet as the candle wicks all were lit in turn.  Then, when they were done, Pidge and Hunk took seats next to Lance and Keith on either side.

 

The paladins sat in the flickering light of the tiny shrine of flowers and candles.  They passed a water bottle to Shiro, who drank from it slowly and deliberately before handing it back to his friends.

 

“I never got to meet him,” Lance said quietly, looking up at the memorial cast in a red and orange glow, “I’d seen him plenty, though.  He was one of the top pilots, and was always coming in to guest lecture us or we’d hear about something incredible that he’d done. He was irreplaceable.”

 

The words hung heavy in the air around then lingered before more joined then, in the form of Hunk: “I actually did get to meet him twice.  He found me while I was cooking once or twice and asked if he could have some. I didn’t know who he was the first time, so we just talked about what my plans were.  I told him that I wanted to be a mechanic, and he encouraged me to go for it. Then, the second time, he talked about you. Mostly he was complaining that you worked yourself too hard.  He wanted to take you to an amusement park or the beach to chill you out.”

 

Hunks words made Shiro cough in another laugh, tears flowing heavier now.  

 

Lance cleared his throat, and Keith tightened his grip.  

 

“I didn’t know what love looked like until I saw the way you two looked at each other.  I’d always known that you were happy together, but… I never saw my parents be in love, or any extended family.  So when I met Adam for the first time, and I watched the way you gravitated toward each other out of habit, and would sneak an adoring glance when the other wasn’t looking, it made me realize that love could exist.  The way you took care of me, the way you loved Adam… you showed me that there was something worth living for.”

 

That one hit him like a truck, and Allura wrapped her arms around his middle and settled heavily on his back to keep him together as his body started shaking uncontrollably.

 

There was silence for a moment before Pidge said quietly, “I know that he wanted to marry you, Shiro.  I know that he missed you so much. I think he’d be proud of the man you’ve become.”

 

“I hope so,” Shiro breathed into the warm air around him, surrounded by love and the flickering candlelight illuminating memories and reminding Shiro that Adam might be gone, but he still had love in his life.

 

“I always imagined that I would come home to him,” Shiro’s voice trembled as he spoke, “I always saw me finding him and him being an ass and giving me a hard time about leaving but then we always worked through it and he forgave me and… and I would leave the fight, leave Voltron and the universe to fend for itself.  I would have thrown everything away to stay with him. I would have…”

 

“No, you wouldn’t,” Allura said with an odd amount of force, grip tightening on him.  “You are a man of honor, Takashi Shirogane. You would never abandon the fight, and I think that was one of the things he loved about you.  I think that’s one of the things we all love about you.”

 

Her voice shook at the end, and Shiro could feel the press of her forehead into the gap between his shoulder blades.

 

They didn’t see it, of course, but there was someone standing in front of them.  A figure that was nothing more than shadow and dust stood over the small group, running his fingers over the flame and taking stock of the flowers that were brought.  It was a horrid selection, probably due to them being random desert flowers, but Adam knew that Shiro’s friends had spent all afternoon looking for the blooms in the piping hot desert sun.

 

Adam adjusted his glasses, looking down at the love of his life.  He had changed, of course. His arm was gone, replaced with what looked like some sort of alien technology.  His hair had gone white, and he wasn’t exactly sure if that was from stress or magic or any of the other things that Shiro had run into while galavanting around space with his ragtag team of misfits.

 

Or maybe not a ragtag team, Adam thought fondly as he watched them all crowd around him and hold him as he fell apart.  Maybe… maybe they were more like a family.

 

“Take care of him,” his thin voice whispered, but it was lost in the cracking of the wicks and the choking of tears as the dust and shadow that was leftover of Adam was whisked away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I only cried three times during the writing process. For my content that's a win if I've ever seen one.
> 
> If you like this, check out my other fics. If you could drop me a kudos or comment you might make my whole day<3


End file.
